Those who shouldn't perform alchemy
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: Maes Hughes tries alchemy. And now for his stupid mistake Roy Mustang is paying the cost. One shot story


Those who shouldn't try alchemy 

**Rating: K+ or PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, I wish I did but sadly I don't **

**Type: One shot**

Maes Hughes has always been a very curious man he liked to dabble in things he didn't quite understand. Like fishing, hunting, cliff diving, and… alchemy. Yes Lt. Col Maes Hughes had a personal mission to try alchemy to see if he could do it. Plus the look on Roy's face would be priceless. So one day while he was home alone he performed it.

"I don't get why Roy is always saying this is so hard. It seems easy enough I just draw this cool looking circle on the floor and…" Maes thought this as he touched the transmutation circle.

Unbeknownst to him he just drew a transmutation circle that was an explosive. Even though he was just trying to make water. But are oblivious friend was in for a surprise.

All of the sudden his house started to violently shake. Pictures were flying of the walls dishes were smashing to the ground in bits and then a loud BOOM! Maes Hughes just blew up his own home. He looked around the broken residence not leaving the spot in which he sat in.

"Wow that was… so cool! Wait until I tell Roy I successfully performed alchemy and I'm still alive! Well now that I think of it I'm gonna need to stay at his place until I find another one. Sense Gracia and Elysia are up at their her grand parents I'll give Roy the pleasure of my company."

So Hughes took his car and drove over to his friend's house. After a half an hour drive he arrived at the residence of one Col. Roy Mustang AKA the flame alchemist.

Knock Knock Roy opened up the door to find his fellow soldier standing in the doorway of his home.

"Hello Hughes what are you doing here at 2:00 in the morning, can't you just bug me at work" Roy yawned as Hughes stepped into the dimly lit house.

"Well you see Roy I tried performing alchemy and I accidentally blew up my house, can you believe it. So I have nowhere else to go tonight so I figured my best friend in the entire world would let me stay the night."

"Wait a minute Hughes you performed alchemy!"

"Yeah didn't I just say that" Hughes inched closer in side of the house.

"No Hughes I will not permit you stay here tonight" Roy said as he turned back to bed which was starting to look very appealing by now.

"Oh come on Roy, it's not like you have a wife so what's the problem with me staying here a night."

"You know Hughes when I look at you I see…"

" A friend in need who your gonna help" Maes interrupted

" No the worlds biggest idiot, goodnight Hughes" Roy started to close the door when he noticed a man clinging to his ankles.

"Please Roy I'm begging you have pity on me, have mercy on me you cold hearted basterd."

"I said no Maes and my decision is final, good night!" Roy reached for the door knob when Maes chimed in.

"If you let me stay tonight all be your best friend, I'll pay you, or I can tell everyone I ever meet in my life even strangers on the street how great you are."

"For the last time Maes GOOD NIGHT!" and with that Roy slammed the door and went to sleep.

As Roy Mustang enjoyed a few hours of peaceful slumber he heard a thump from out side and then some trash cans crashing to the ground. He checked his window to see who dared woke him from his sleep. As he drew open the bedroom curtains a face was placed against the glass.

"AHHH, Hughes what the hell are you doing pressing your face against the window." Hughes opened the window and started to climb in through it.

"Please just one night" Hughes said rather seriously and Roy was to tired to keep arguing about it so he dropped his defenses.

"Okay Hughes you can stay for just this night. I'll go make the couch up for you." Roy left in a sigh and Hughes smiled in victory.

So that night Hughes slept comfortably on his best friends couch. But Roy slept horribly that night because Maes snores, talks, and occasionally screams in his sleep.

Mustang tried everything to shut him up a pillow in his mouth ear plugs for himself he even tried duck tape but nothing worked. the poor Col. was in his own personal hell and had the worst night ever.

That morning Hughes woke up relaxed and refreshed and set out looking to find his friend. He search all over the house untill he came to Roy's bedroom where he found the famous flame alchemist in a corner with a bottle of whiskey in his hand laughing at nothing. Hughes made a smart move a slowly backed out from the house

_ Owari_


End file.
